


黑房

by leslietanthony



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 互换身体, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslietanthony/pseuds/leslietanthony





	黑房

湿热的舌尖附上恬静的脸颊轻轻舔弄，自上至下，留下一道水痕，熟睡中的少年发出柔软的梦呓：“不要闹啦，周xx。”灵巧的舌尖再次发动进攻，下颌传来一阵酥痒。“不要闹了……”少年闭着眼睛，梦中人由亲吻到轻轻舔舐他的下巴……  
“汪。”一声狗叫将少年拉回到了现实，梦境消散，少年伸出手慵懒地捂了捂发烫的面颊，刚才自己是在做春梦吗？等一下！狗叫？我没有养狗啊！  
骆紧忙睁开眼睛，与一双漆黑灵动的眼睛对视，骆吓了一跳，猛地坐了起来，泡菜也吓了一跳，汪汪跳下了床。  
唉？泡菜？骆揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，发现自己没有穿睡衣。昨晚明明穿了长袖睡衣的……  
骆打量着房间内的陈设，灰黑色主题的装修，各种cs道具，一张铺着黑白格子的书桌旁机立着一个巨大的衣柜。  
我这是在周xx家？骆下了床，泡菜亲切地蹭着他的脚，骆茫然地蹲下身，摸了摸泡菜的头，连睡裤都不是自己的……  
骆打开衣柜，柜门背后是一排整整齐齐的衣物以及一张硕大的穿衣镜，镜中映出一张英朗高傲的脸。  
骆呆立在原地，我这是魂穿了？！镜中人四肢纤长，短发清爽，表情愕然，穿着黑色的背心与短裤，赤脚站在地面上。骆眨了眨眼睛，镜中人也跟着眨眼睛。骆他抬起了手臂，镜中人也抬起了手臂。

这是我……没错了。骆叹了口气，关上了衣柜的门，躲进了被子里。我现在在周xx的身体里……这句话好像有点怪？  
昨天骆收了工回到家，洗完了澡，换上一身长袖长裤的棉布睡衣仰躺在温柔的被子的海洋里，打开空调，刷起了手机。骆打开了淘宝，首页出现了一个名为愿望的商品。  
“只要一块钱！帮你是想着愿望！”商品介绍的页面很简单，白底红字，宋体。骆点开评论，全部都是五星好评。骆秉承着好奇，点开了客服的对话框，广告性的文字自动弹了出来：本公司致力于实现各种稀奇古怪的愿望，体验时间仅为一天。耳机中传来陈奕迅的《与我常在》：“除非你是我，才可与我常在……”不知道周xx在干吗，唔，骆发了一会呆，点击了立刻购买。  
骆原将这一块钱当做捐款，没想到竟然是真的！是真的！什么鬼除非你是我，才可与我常在！所以我现在是！周！y！c！骆躲在被子里发呆，突然响起来敲门声。“儿子，出来吃饭了。”“……”

冷气并不能抵消棉被的热，周在骆的身体里被热醒了。周伸手去按床头的灯的开关，却不小心把床头的台灯弄倒。老式的拉绳台灯砰的一声倒在地上，周吓了一跳，起身摸索。  
灯终于亮了，刺目的强光让周闭起了眼睛，等待适应了光明，周开始环视四周，棕褐色的复古壁纸，干净的长条书桌，纯白色的书架堆放着cd。  
这不是我的房间啊……周低下头打量身体，靛蓝色的长袖睡衣。周走到桌子旁寻找线索，怎么感觉自己变矮了……一本剧本摊放在桌面，周将它拾起，封面上写着骆的名字。周望向书架上的cd，全部都是港乐。这是哥哥的房间啊。周拿起一张黑胶唱片，透明的塑料封袋映照出他的脸……  
再三确认自己变成了骆这件事，狠狠咬了咬手碗证明这不是在梦里。粉雕玉琢的手腕遗留下鲜红的齿痕久经不散，周心疼地向伤痕吹气。这是哥哥的身体啊，哥哥的……  
虽然周已经向骆表白，两个人确立了关系，但那不过是上个星期的事，两个人连接吻都没有过。骆虽然看起来风淡云轻，但其实情绪十分容易波动，收到表白的那一天，泪水盈在眼眶，激动的红从面颊延伸脖子，再延伸到领口深处……  
周看了看时钟，现在是凌晨四点钟，还是天亮再想办法联系吧。既然魂穿了哥哥的身体，那就了解一下吧……周觉得自己有些猥琐，手上的红痕半个小时都没有消失。反正换衣服也是要脱衣服，睡醒了还要洗澡，唔……

洗漱完毕，陪周妈妈吃过早饭，喂过泡菜的骆拖着疲倦的身躯躺在床上，我这是造的什么孽？小腹的胀痛警告着他该去卫生间，可骆并不敢动。其实从刚起床就想去厕所，已经憋了很长时间。  
骆拿起周的手机，桌面是骆白衣长发的照片。这个人真是……骆输入周的生日，密码错误，骆输入泡菜的生日，密码错误，骆输入自己的生日，手机开了……手机内侧的屏保是骆和周接吻的一张图，怎么看怎么像饭制。我们还没有接过吻呐……骆开始怀疑每天周都在网上干了些什么。

我了解哥哥的身体，哥哥也可以了解我的。周将卧室的灯点亮，炽白的灯光盈满了房间。周站在镜子前，挑起纤长的手指，一颗颗解开纽扣，细白的肌肤从衣服的缝隙露了出来。周不记得自己从何时对骆的身体产生了肖想，大概从他坐在他的腿上，不知死活地摸他的锁骨开始。扣子被完全解开了，周脱掉上衣。睡觉为什么要穿这么多，真的是老派作风……周吐槽着哥哥，脱掉了裤子。  
纯白色的内衣更显老派，周打量着镜中的身体。少年的身体，干净，匀称，比周想象中的还要瘦弱敏感。心脏震跳在单薄的胸膛之下，乳尖仅受到衣物的摩擦便已挺立。周将手覆盖在浅色的乳尖之上，心脏澎跃于手掌，酥麻感让身体不由得战栗。一只手的大拇指轻轻挑逗着乳头，另一只手从下巴抚摸到小腹。内裤的前段已经湿润，轻薄的布料彰显着轮廓，周犹豫了一阵，将手伸了进去。掌心的热度撩人，快感闪电般冲击着大脑。缓缓将内裤退下，勃起的阴茎跳了出来。哥哥……在我的手心里……周对着镜子咬紧嘴唇，抑制住喉咙中的尖叫，全身的血液都在沸腾，镜中人的皮肤由至深。原来哥哥害羞的感觉是这样的……仅仅是握住便羞成了深粉，身体的敏感度让他惊讶。手指由阴茎尾部滑向前端，指腹的摩擦带来销魂的快感，长短的呼吸变得急促，瘦到只剩下骨头的胸膛上下起伏。哥哥应该不常自慰？或者不常对着镜子自慰。牙齿将下嘴唇磨得红肿，在唾液的玷染下沾满水光。周仰躺在床上，内裤悬挂在单只的脚踝。左手肆意玩弄着乳头，右手握住下身的动作加快。呻吟滑过喉管，妩媚动人，汗水丝丝渗透，濡湿身下的床单……白浊的液体由铃口喷出，勾勒着掌纹。哥哥的身体，真的很可爱……空气中满是情欲的分子，周挑起一点精液，放在口中品尝，手掌缓缓滑向大腿内侧，再顺着曲线，滑向臀瓣。

骆解开了周的手机，凭着君子之风，他并没有随便查看什么。骆按着按钮，输入自己的电话号码，屏幕上出现了宝贝的字样……现在是上午十点钟，应该，起了吧，然而电话，无人接听。骆叹了一口气，现在的他完全不敢走出这个房间。膀胱的痛感令他烦躁，不得已走向了卫生间。周卧室的隔壁就是卫生间，如此近的距离让他微微感到愉快。脱掉裤子，拿出来……周的尺寸很大，在骆的手中呈现，骆的脸红红得通透，终于，上完厕所了……骆站在洗手台边洗手，脸红这一体质并不以身体的改变而改变。这么大要怎么放进去？骆分不清哪个是周的毛巾，便用纸巾擦着手。等等，我为什么要是被进去的那一个……

炽热的穴口吸引着手指，轻轻一按，没入半个指节。周拿过枕头，改为跪趴的姿势，之后缓缓打开双腿。真的很，羞耻，周忍不住将脸颊埋在被子间。全身只有屁股有一点肉，一定要叮着哥哥多吃点饭。左手撑住床面，右手顺着细窄的腰线伸到背后，小心翼翼地往私密处打探。精液的润滑让手指的进入很是顺利，一根手指包裹着软肉，双腿微微地发颤。直到这幅身体完全适应了异物入侵的不适，再缓缓探入第二根。奇异的充实的感取代诡异的酸胀，从开拓之地上涌。我进入了哥哥的身体，哥哥进入了我的身体……前端重新挺立，渗出丝丝粘液，压抑在床单之上。努力抬高臀部，小幅度扭动着腰身，下体摩擦在床单之上，体内的手指缓缓摸索，寻觅着敏感点。“啊。”快感潮涌般涌来，情欲铺天盖地，尖叫迸发出喉咙，红润身体在强烈的刺激下软成一团，后穴绞席住手指，一呼一吸。手指尝试着向敏感点进发，每一次撞击都带来蚀骨的酥麻，从未有此经历的身体颤抖不以，乳尖与床单摩擦又胀又疼。真想这样干你，腰肢承受不住狠烈的冲撞，塌了下来，换成侧卧的姿势，股间的跳动停止，一只手抓紧身下素色的床单，另一只手粗鲁地抚慰着前端。不能够……这样了……稀碎的呻吟与急促的喘息夹杂在一起，生理性的泪水溢出瞳孔，白浊的液体再一次溅了出来。

周xx为什么不接电话。骆趴在大床上百无聊赖，四周被周xx的味道包围，不，自己现在就是周xx，话说他现在的身材真的是好……骆忍不住掀开裤子又看了一眼，之后又面红耳赤地倒在床上。我，我不可以犯罪……  
高潮过后的骆的皮囊大口喘着粗气，细黑的碎发粘贴在扁平的前额。起身走到镜子前，双腿不住地打颤，红痕由面颊延伸至尾骨，周舔了舔红润的嘴唇，哥哥是什么天生的尤物，美丽的躯体加上有趣的灵魂。  
后续的十分反锁，洗澡，洗床单……腰间围着一个浴巾的周在骆的房间里走来走去，他实在不理解哥哥为什么要开着冷气穿长裤长袖盖着棉被睡觉……处理好一切的他深感疲倦，爬进海蓝色的被子进去了梦乡。  
接到电话的时间已经是下午两点，骆让周马上到周家里来。周很喜欢哥哥穿那件粉红色的衬衫，像小兔子一样娇俏温婉。周打扮好自己，走出房门。一个人的灵魂装载另一个人身体，这种感觉真是令人心奋，更何况是一具了解完备的身体。出租车上的周勾起笑容，风从车窗四面八方地涌入。被风包裹的感觉很舒服，不知道被你包裹的感觉何如。  
周妈妈热情地迎接周进门，骆拉着周走进了二楼的卧室。“我，我也不知道为什么是真的……”骆红着脸磕磕巴巴地将愿望体验馆的事讲给周听，以这样的角度打量自己真是奇特无比。  
“我问过商家了，他说是从，许愿望开始计时……持续24个小时。”“你没有用我的身体做过什么吧？”“啊？”“比如说，自慰？”“没有……”骆的面颊发红发烫，低垂下眼睑咬着嘴唇。这个动作平时哥哥做好自然，为什么我的身体做就那么……猥琐。周笑了笑：“24小时，今天你就住在我家吧。”“啊？”骆想了想，自己这样实在是没有勇气出门，就同意了。  
周和骆打了一下午的游戏，晚上和周妈妈一起共进晚餐。用这样的方式见家长，也是奇怪。在周的鼓励下，两个人晚上一起去溜了泡菜。零点的钟声响起，暗夜里，少年并排躺在床上，灵魂归位。  
“终于，结束了。”躺在床上的骆抚摸着手腕的齿痕发呆，“你为什么咬我？”“想咬喽。”“那你，那你有没有做其他的事情。”“帮你签快递？帮你倒垃圾？”“不是，我是说……”骆的声音逐渐变低。“哥哥，我们做吧。”周突然环住骆的腰，手掌由衬衫的下摆伸入按压住胸膛，“你的身体……真的很可爱。”粗栗的手指划过敏感的乳头，深吻将呜咽消散在喉咙。终于黑得没时没间，感官的张开，生死的掩盖，我要你舌尖舔着我的要害……


End file.
